


Golden Yule

by Willowingends



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Golden Triad, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Start of Relationship, The Golden Trio, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), awkward teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowingends/pseuds/Willowingends
Summary: The Yule Ball is fast approaching and Harry still doesn't have a date. There are only two people who he feels remotely comfortable going with at this point, but they'd never go for it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Golden Yule

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, cute thing I didn't get done in time for the holidays but here we are.

Time was running out. He could feel it, speeding up as time always did when something dreaded was approaching. Harry's hands tightened around his wand as he flicked it violently at his target. His eyes hardened as he watched his toad begin to float instead of inflate. Just another thing that just wasn't going his way.

Was that really such a surprise though, with his life?

“Cho's got a date, she's the only girl I ask, and she has a date.” He griped out as he lay his wand down in favor of putting his head in his hands. 

“Well, that's what you get for putting it off so long. And not having a back-up plan.” Hermione's matter of fact tone jarred him from the side. He was pleased to see that, when he turned to glare at her, that Ron was as well. It was good to remember how easy it was to slide in to old habits after they had fought. It assured him that their friendship was stronger than a lot of things.

“Not really helping Hermione.” 

She smiled back at him, though her eyes softened slightly at his look of distress. She tapped her frog and let it deflate slowly. “It wasn't meant to. It was meant to kick you in to action. You have to have a dance partner Harry. You're a champion.”

“Yeah, well, what about you?” Ron demanded, frowning when Hermione lifted an eyebrow. “I mean, you're a girl. It'll be right embarrassing if you show up without a partner.” 

Harry was surprised to see Hermione get a hint of dark color on her cheeks. She didn't falter though, which was admittedly a lot better than him. She simply shrugged, her dark brown eyes glancing at both of them before turning to focus on her frog again. “Yes well, I unlike you had a back-up plan when my first one didn't pan out.” With a rather forceful jab of her wand she sent her frog flying across the table and in to the tank kept there for them. “And a back-up for that one, which I might have to use now.”

If Harry hadn't known better, he would have thought that Hermione sounded a bit disappointed. He sent his own frog sliding towards the tank before looking at her with some concern. “Hermione... You are going to the Yule Ball, aren't you?” 

There was a carefulness in the way that Hermione shrugged her shoulders that had him exchanging a look with Ron. Before he could say anything though, she was speaking quickly. “Well, it would just be a waste of my night, you know? I could knit two whole hats in that time space, waiting for you two to get back. Or brush up on my Assyrian or Cuneiform. There's any number of more productive things I could do than go to a dance.” She shrugged again, sweeping her books in to her bag and then moving to stand. But Ron caught her hand, a look of confusion on both their faces when Hermione looked back at him.

“What are you on about Hermione?” He said, uncharacteristically quiet. His eyebrows swept upwards as he looked at her. “I mean, I know your studies are important but...I thought every girl wanted to go to a dance in their life?” Harry wanted to rub his forehead, or hide his face and just excuse himself completely from the conversation. He did not want to be caught in the middle of an argument with his friends. Being on the outs with Ron had been hard enough, and he hated it when the two of them fought.

Hermione just scoffed at Ron though, turning her nose up slightly. “Some girls like dances. And they're welcome to them. But it's not the end of the world if I don't go.” She repeated firmly. “It will be the end of the world if you don't go Harry.” She turned to him sharply, and he winced. “You'd be shaming Hogwarts and Gryffindor. And while I usually don't mind the opinions of others, this is a matter that I'm afraid does matter.”

“But no concern for me and my lack of date.” Ron grumbled quietly as they left the Charms classroom. That sent Harry's mind whirling as they made their way towards the library. How to word his thoughts consumed him as they found a table to sit at near the back. Finally he felt confident enough in his idea to speak. Hesitantly, he leaned forward until they were both looking at him. 

“Why don't we just go together?” He asked softly, but his green eyes were lit up behind his glasses. He focused on the two of them, Ron's confused expression, Hermione's stunned but almost hopeful one. “All three of us, that way we don't have to worry about finding dates or not having a nice time. We always have at least an interesting time together.” He smiled hopefully at them, a slight flush creeping up his cheeks and darkening them as his two best friends continued to gaze at him. “As...As friends I mean. Just as friends.”

“That... That might actually work.” Hermione said uncertainly, leaning back in her seat. 

“I think it's brilliant.” Ron said firmly, his face breaking out in to a wide smile. 

Harry couldn't help but smile back in response. It was as though a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and the fact that neither Hermione nor Ron had immediately shot it down delighted him. He pulled his parchment and books towards him as he watched them think things through.

“Professor McGonagall said that the twins could both take Angelina, and Delacour is going with both Roger Davies and a girl from her school, so the three of us going together shouldn't be an issue in that respect.” Hermione said, more her eyes glittering with confidence. Harry could tell she was already putting together a firm protective barrier around them. If anyone tried to deny them she’d be able to argue them into backing down in a matter of seconds. “And I mean, it's not like wizarding society doesn't have a waltz set up for three-way partnerships.”

Her cheeks were dark with a blush, but her eyes told him that it was the color of excitement. The thought of research for her own gain obviously was giving way to her hesitation.

“I think mum actually had a set of books like that for the twins, though I don't think she ever thought they'd use them.” Ron joked, an easy grin on his face still. It was obvious that a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as well. But then his face fell. “Don't you think this will fan the flames of those that think we're already dating? All three of us I mean? We've been fighting those rumors off since Skeeter wrote that article about Hermione crying over both of us after the first task.”

Hermione shrugged, ignoring Harry's look of distaste. “What does it matter what that woman writes? I told you we should ignore it back when she first wrote it. Or better yet, use it to our advantage.”

“You mean convince the world we really  _ are _ dating, when we've spent the last month convincing them we're  _ not?” _ Harry asked skeptically, raising his eyebrow in confusion at Hermione's words.

“It would make sense mate. Keep them on their toes, confuse the other schools, and I mean, three's a magic number. Everyone will think we've got wicked strong magic.” Ron said, his smile growing wider. “It would be really cool to have people thinking we have that much power.”

“And dangerous.”

With a laugh, Hermione shook her head. “Harry, just being near you seems to be dangerous. At least this will leave people second guessing coming for us. Now, about these books Ron. Do you think your brothers would share these books with us?”


End file.
